During a cutting process of a product (e.g. a display panel), the cutting device will cut off a useless dummy region from the display panel. Before entering a next process (e.g. cutting a subsequent product), a foreign matter (e.g., chippings generated by cutting, or the like) on an operating platform of the cutting device needs to be cleared, for example, sweeping the foreign matter into a crushing machine by means of a clearing device.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.